etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Redbuffer5001/Święty Kościół Kniazia Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego
Najważniejsze i główne zasady ŚRKKJW (Świętego Kościoła Kniazia Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego) '' - '''Bunty karane są śmiercią - Jedynym sposobem ucieczki przed śmiercią jest przeżycie nadziania na palik (wtedy uznany zostajesz za świętego) '- Nie tolerujemy tchórzostwa ' '- Najważniejszą osobą w kościele jest sam Wiśniowiecki jednak władze dzierży jego prorok Redbuffer5001 ' '- Heretycy nie mają prawa bytu' '''''Stworzenie świata według wyznawców ŚRKKJW Na początku był tylko ON Jeremi Wiśniowiecki wędrował samotnie w pustej przestrzeni jednak nie chciał by tak było stworzył wiele planet i wiele ludów na niej i na początku było dobrze i żyło się dostatnie szczególnie na Ziemi - oczku w głowie Jeremiego. Ale on wiedział że tak nie może być wiecznie. W tym celu stworzył husarię - elitarnych jeźdźców. By mogli utrzymać pokój na każdej planecie dał im skrzydła. Jednak nawet ON nie może sam kontrolować miliardów planet w tym celu powstali Herosi Stworzenie Herosów i ich krótki opis wraz z opisem samego Kniazia' Jarema sam nie mógł kontrolować całego wszechświata w tym celu stworzył herosów. Byli to ludzie posiadający część jego mocy którzy kontrolowali porządek wraz z nim. Najsławniejszymi herosami są : ' -'''Jan Zagłoba - '''Heros ten uwielbia wszelakie trunki jednak potrafi władać szabelką jak nikt inny to on zjednoczył herosów podczas buntu Basi -'''Longinus Podbipięta - '''Heros bardzo pobożny który wpiera Jareme wszystkim co ma. A co ma? Ma wspaniały miecz "Zerwikaptur" - z tego też herbu pochodzi pan Podbipięta. Wierny przyjaciel Zagłoby i jego towarzysz podczas buntu Basi w którego okresie zginął. '-Pułkownik Jan Skrzetuski - Najwierniejszy człowiek Wiśniowieckiego. Wysłannik dyplomatyczny i dowódca wojsk Husarskich. To dzięki niemu bunt Basi został stłumiony. Czas na kniazia : ''' ''- Kniaź Jarema - Stwórca Świata, Pan twierdz świata takich jak Zbaraż, Niszczyciel buntów , Młot na Kozaków, Pogromca Basi, Stwórca Niedźwiedzia i Żyda Ignacego , Najwspanialszy Książe Koronny Rzeczpospolitej. To on stworzył świat. Potrafi władać każdą bronią a jego mądrość nie zna granic. Jest bardzo charyzmatycznym człowiekiem. Dobry dla swych wyznawców lecz nie zna litości dla heretyków. Nie miej w nim wroga. Nie nosi najwspanialszych szat "Lepiej wyglądać gorzej i żyć dłużej niż wyglądać dobrze i żyć tyle co nędzny buntownik" - to jego cytat najlepiej opisuje go pieśń Jacka Kaczmarskiego - "Kniazia Jaremy nawrócenie" Dlaczego Kniaź zszedł na ziemię? '' '''Jeremi widząc, że Rzeczpospolita zbliża się ku upadkowi zstąpił z niebios na Ziemię gdzie stał się Księciem Koronnym Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. Był władcą dobrym dla swych poddanych. Jednak nie znosił i nie miał litości dla buntowników. Dlaczego? Ponieważ bunty niszczyły porządek jego świata. Żył wraz z herosami spokojnie na ziemi rozwijając ją. Aż do pewnego czasu. Do buntu. Czyjego? BASI '''''Bunt Pani Basi z Paradoxu Kim była Pani Basia? Tak opisuje ją jedna z przypowieści świętej Księgi pisanej przez wspaniałego kronikarza Henryka Sienkiewicza "Ogniem i Mieczem" : ' '''Barbara Paradoks - Mieszkanka wsi Paradox która nie znosiła porządku, ładu i dobrobytu. Starsza kobieta która bardzo interesowała się niebem a szczególnie gwiazdami które nazywała kometami. Kobieta byla uboga jednak zebrała wiele pieniędzy gdy wraz z Bohdanem Chmielnickim zebrała szlachtę zaporoską. Ubierała starannie dobrany beret we wsi nazywali ją "moherem" ' 'Początki i przyczyny buntu : ' '''Pani Basia wyznawała własną wiarę "paradoksalną" i chciała nawrócić na nią całą Rzeczpospolitą w tym celu zatrudniła Bohdana Chmielnickiego - Kozaka który pragnął dać prawa Kozakom. Razem zebrali sicz i ruszyli razem na podbój Rzeczpospolitej. Pani Basia chciała również zniszczyć Jeremiego by zdobyć jego moc. Przebieg rebelii : 'Na początku Basia pozostawała w ukryciu i Chmielnicki odwalał za nią całą robotę. Jednak Pani Basia ruszyła do wsi (tajemnica) i tam zatraciła pamięć herosów i ukryła ich w różnych częściach Rzeczpospolitej. Jednak Zagłoba uciekł i on jako jedyny pamiętał co się stało ' Kategoria:Blogi o religiach